Doting parents -Tsuruga Edition-
by MyLuckTookAWalk
Summary: Most of you have probably read the (hizuris') Kuu and julie's version of "Doting parents", now I give you *drum roll* The Kyoko and Ren's version, See how doting Touma-kun's parents really are! just a little one-shot that I hope you'd like, R&R please!


**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

Hello! This is another one-shot starring Touma-kun, lol, if you don't know who Touma is, you can get to know him through the original fanfic "Losing against HIM" and the series of one-shots "The Touma-kun chronicles", or if you don't feel like it or have time i'll just tell you that he's Ren and Kyoko's baby! in this fanfic you'll just see how Kyoko and Ren can be first class doting parents XD ... there's another fanfic titled "Doting parents" starring Kuu and Julie, so you might wanna check it out, this fanfic is a bit of a crossover between all of the ones mentioned above, let me know if there are any mistakes, or if you have any remarks, good or bad, R&R, please! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Doting parents –Tsuruga Edition-**

Ren and Kyoko were waiting in the clinic, outside the doctor's office, it was Touma-kun's first appointment with his new doctor, and they were a little nervous, what if Touma didn't like her, what if she was mean, what if something shows up, well, let's just say that they never ran out of reasons to stress over, Touma was just busy sucking on his tiny chubby fingers, he didn't really care that he was having a new doctor, it's not like he was gonna spend much time with her anyway.

When the nurse called the Tsurugas to let them know they could come in, they hesitantly stood up, and made their way through the door.

"Hello, mr- and mrs-Tsuruga, how have you been?" the petite lady in the white coat greeted them, from behind her desk.

"Hello, Doctor, we're fine how are you?" Ren said, since Kyoko was still a little fidgety.

"I'm great, so, what's this little cutie's name?" she looked at Touma with a gentle smile.

"Touma!" Kyoko said louder than she should "umm, his name is Touma" she said, in a calmer voice with a blush.

"Hello, Touma-kun, please take care of me" the doctor said as she shook Touma's little hand, he just giggled happily.

"So tell me about Touma-kun" she said, this time addressing his parents.

That must've been their cue, because the once nervous couple seemed now impossible to shut up.

"Oh, he's the best, he's so sweet, and he never cries" said Kyoko.

"He's very friendly, even towards people he's just met" said Ren

"Actually, I meant-" The doctor tried to say something but was interrupted by Kyoko.

"He's very cheerful, he always laughs, and when he doesn't he smiles" they were now talking one after the other, it was creepy how in sync they were.

"He's also very handsome, don't be fooled by his chubby cheeks, his jaw is gonna turn out just like mine"

"oh, regardless, look how cute he is, I could just eat him up"

"Um, -" The woman sitting opposite them tried to talk again, only to be interrupted by Ren.

"he is, isn't he, which often makes us forget how mischievous he can be" Ren chuckled at what he just said.

"he can sit up by himself now, he started crawling two weeks ago"

"He's gonna be an athlete, I feel it, or a martial artist"

"Guys-" the poor woman was getting caught up in their endless praise.

"no, honey, he could get hurt" kyoko said.

"well, whatever he's gonna do, he's gonna ace it! Coz he's our little champ" Ren said, poking Touma's belly, which made him let out a high pitched shriek in excitement.

"That, he will! Which reminds me, he's very healthy, he eats his meals properly, and poops regularly, he has already grown 4 teeth"

"yeah, he can bite now" Ren touched his son's lower lip playfully.

"GUYS!" she had had enough, they had to shut up, she didn't even think about the possibility of scaring Touma when she let out that crazy yell, well good thing Touma was used to craziness, because he was now giggling at his doctor's frozen face and his parent's dumbfounded faces.

"I actually meant Touma-kun's medical history" the doctor said, adjusting her glasses in an attempt to compose herself.

"Oh…" Ren and Kyoko said in unison.

* * *

 **A/N:** soooo? tell me, tell me...how did you find it? thank you for reading!

 **Alfwyn** : lol that was a comical mistake indeed XD i fixed it now thank you so much for pointing it out :D


End file.
